Potato in law OR wurst in law ever!
by Black Flaming Love
Summary: Feliciano is getting married, and Lovino is devastated at losing his brother again! We take a look into his past losses and then stay by his side as he tries to accept his brother's love to the person Lovino hates more than anyone else. human names used
1. Engaged?

why? why do I do this? why to poor Lovino? I'm horrible!

I couldn't decide on a title so I went with both! =D

**warnings**: Lovino's mouth, GerIta, gay marriage, Italian...maybe OOC-ness? human names used

**disclaimer**: all of Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, not me. The second title (wurst in-law ever) was from my friend Zoe. the first one is mine =3 the book Lovi is reading is my idea.

* * *

"Ve~, _Fratello_!" Lovino looked up from '_Sotto la Luce Della Luna_' and quickly hid it under his shirt as his younger brother ran up.

"F-Feli! _Ciao_, what are you doing here?" Lovino asked nervously. Feliciano radiated happiness.

"I'm getting married, ve~!" Feliciano squealed, holding out his left hand so his brother can see the pretty diamond shining from the finger of commitment. "Ve~, aren't you happy for me, Fratello?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head to the side.

"We-ye-whe-who are you getting married to?" Lovino stuttered before finally asking the plaguing question. Feliciano was taken aback by the question.

"Beh~, I thought you'd guess. It's…well, don't be upset, Lovino, but it's…Ludwig," Feliciano looked up, watching Lovino's face for any hint of emotion. His eyes shone with hope for the emotion he wanted-approval. But this was Lovino, his protective, temperamental older brother. Approval was far from the emotion he got.

Lovino's face went deathly pale, and then quickly turned red. "_CHE COSA_?" he screeched. Feliciano latched onto his brother's leg.

"Ve~, don't be upset, _Fratello_!" He whined. Lovino tried to shake him off.

"Getroffme!" Lovino ordered. "I'm not upset, I'm pissed off! I'm going to fucking blow up that fucking potato-bastard!" Lovino shouted.

"No! Don't hurt him, Lovino!" Feliciano begged.

"You can't marry that bastard! That guy would set the record for the worst…_wurst_ in-law!" Lovino snickered at his joke.

"Ve~, but its love! _Amore_!" Feliciano replied with a pitiful look. Lovino stomped his foot.

"You can't love that bastard! I don't want a Potato-in-law!" Lovino shouted. Feliciano was getting irritated, something that rarely happened.

"I'm happy with him, Lovino," Feliciano stated with a controlled tone.

"I don't give a fuck, you _idiota_!" Lovino retorted. "I refuse to let you marry him! I don't want to be related to that-" Lovino was cut off.

"Who said I wanted him to be related to you at all?" Feliciano sneered. Hurt flashed across the older Italian's face.

"You can't marry him, Feli," He whispered.

"I can and I will, damn it!" Feliciano shouted. Lovino's lips were trembling. "I'm marrying Ludwig and I don't care what you think! You don't even have to go, but I'm marrying him and that's that!" Feliciano gave him stubborn glare and crossed his arms.

Lovino sat down on the couch in defeat. "I'm losing you. **Again**. Chigi!" He whimpered. Feliciano hugged his brother.

"Ve~, it won't be all bad. I'll tell Ludwig not to have any wurst there, though I can't keep the beer from him," Feliciano explained with a small smile. Lovino nodded, and then Feliciano noticed the book. "Ve~, you're reading the book I gave you!" Feliciano cooed. Lovino glared at him and pushed the younger Italian away.

"Go away, Potato-bastard-loving idiot _Fratello_," He hissed half-heartedly. Feliciano laughed and skipped away. "I've lost you…for the **fifth **time," Lovino whispered, more to himself than to his previously present pasta-loving brother.

* * *

Lovi~! poor sad Lovi! im horrible!

Italian:  
Fratello-brother  
ciao-hello/bye  
che cosa-what/what did you say  
idiota-idiot  
amore-love

Lovino's book translates to 'under the moonlight' and it was written by Feli and given as a present so Lovino didnt read 'Perche ti amo?' (why do I love you) again!


	2. don't leave me for Rome

this is short, but I wanted to post each flashback as individuals. the next one is a bit longer =3

**warnings**: Chibitalia, Chibimano, children talking about eternal damnation of their souls (just read it!)

**disclaimer**: Hetalia is Himaruya's, second title is my friend Zoe's, first is mine

* * *

"Ve? Fwatewo?" [Fratello?] Lovino looked up with watery eyes at his baby brother and their grandfather.

"Fewi…dun yeave," [Feli...don't leave] Lovino whimpered. Feliciano hugged his big brother tightly. "Grandpa Wome, pwease take me too!" [Grandpa Rome, please take me too!] Lovino cried, holding up his arms. Rome hugged the older Italian in apology.

"I'm sorry, Lovino. I can only take one of you, and Feliciano wanted to learn how to paint, so I'm taking him. I'm sorry," Rome apologized. Lovino sniffled.

"Damn it, no! Stay hewre, Fwatewo!" [stay here, Fratello!] Lovino shouted. Feliciano frowned.

"Ve! Dun wowy, Yovino, I be back fowr you!" [Don't worry, Lovino, I'll be back for you!] Feliciano told him with a bright smile.

"Pwomise?" [Promise?] Lovino whispered. Feliciano kissed his cheek.

"Pwomise, Yovi, ve~!" [Promise, Lovi!] He chirped. Lovino wiped at his tears.

"Sweawr on da etewrnaw damnation of you souwl to Pwuto! Sweawr on da Wivewr Stix!" [swear on the eternal damnation of your soul to Pluto! Swear on the River Stix!] Lovino urged. Feliciano put a hand over his heart, putting on a serious face.

"Ve ve! I sweawr on da Wivewr Stix dat I wiw come back fowr Fwatewo!" [I swear on the River Stix that I will come back for Fratello!] He confirmed. Lovino smiled brightly and kissed his younger brother's cheek.

"Come back soon, Fwatewo!" He called, waving his small arm frantically. Feliciano blew kisses until they couldn't see each other anymore.

Lovino didn't know that the gods couldn't understand baby swears, nor did they count if the gods could.

* * *

poor Chibimano! Pluto is the Roman god of the Underworld. The River Stix (this is Greek so I don't know about the Roman mythology except the names of the gods) is the river souls travel to the Underworld. Swearing upon it is the most binding promise you could ever do. but the gods can't understand baby talk! =(

Italian:  
Fratello-brother

i told you they were talking about eternal damnation of their souls!


	3. don't leave me for HRE part 1

let me hear you say it! (or let me see you type it?) I am **evil**!...well, I'm not actually that evil, there is some fluff in here. You probably are liek "c'mon where's the GerIta?" but first there has to be HreIta so wait, it will be here soon. =3

warnings: baby talk, Chibi(ish)mano, Chibitalia, pedo!Spain, human names, Lovino's mouth (and at such a small age, too!), 'squirrels' wetting beds

disclaimers: Hetalia is Hidekaz Himaruya's, second title is my friend Zoe's, first is mine, Lovino's bedwetting squirrel is his

* * *

"Stupido Feliciano," Lovino huffed, crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks. Feliciano hugged him again, still giddy with joy from the play-date with his brother. Both Italians were dressed in cute dresses, but Feliciano's was green and Lovino's was (to the child's humiliation) pink.

"Ve~, Fwatewo! I missed you!" [Fratello!] Feliciano declared. Lovino wiggled out of the grip and glared at his brother.

"-I just don't know what to do about his bed-wetting problem," Antonio sighed, watching the two toddlers.

"Damn it, Bastard! I told you it was a squirrel who peed on my bed as it pleased!" Lovino shouted.

"Ve~, I dun wet da bed anymowre!" [I don't wet the bed anymore!] Feliciano grinned proudly.

"I don't either, damn it! It's the squirrel! Besides, I can't find the bathroom in idiota Antonio's house!" Lovino retorted.

"Ve~, okay, Yovi!" [Lovi] Feliciano giggled.

"Damn it, learn to talk! L-o-fucking-v-i!...n-o! Add the n-o! Lo-vi-NO!" Lovino ordered. Feliciano pouted.

"You say too much naughty wowrds!" He pointed out. Lovino crossed his arms again and stuck up his nose in the air.

"Roman and Feli are always fighting. Or…Roman always chases Feli and stalks her. I don't understand that girl," Roderich sighed, bending over the music sheet. Antonio opened his mouth to correct, but decided against it (because then Roderich wouldn't put Feliciano in those cute dresses!).

"If you understand Roman, understanding Gilbert is easier!" Antonio pointed out. Then he pondered the statement as Roderich looked up, startled. "Wait…never mind, nothing makes understanding Gilbert easier. He's just too awesome," Antonio rephrased. Roderich rolled his eyes.

"He's either going to give me a heart attack or develop brain damage because of Elizabeta's frying pan. Not that his brain isn't already fried," Roderich muttered.

Antonio glanced over at the two Italian toddlers playing in the sand. Their curls overlapped each other, forming a heart. "Aw! That's adorable! Lovi and Feli are so cute!" Antonio cooed. Lovino glared over.

"Pedophile," He hissed. Antonio continued to squeal. Roderich stood.

"Roman wanted us back soon, so we'd better get going. You know Germans with their promptness!" Roderich sighed, gesturing for Feliciano.

"Ciao, Fwatewo!" Feliciano chimed, kissing his brother's cheek. Lovino stood up.

"N-no! Don't go!" He cried.

"But I gotta! Roma wiw be angwy if I'm yate!" [Roma will be angry if I'm late!] Feliciano called back.

Lovino panicked. "If you go, I'll hate Germans forever, damn it!" Lovino screeched. Feliciano didn't hear the threat. "Damn that German," Lovino hissed.

* * *

so now we know why Lovino hates Germans. It all goes back to his Chibi days, when Chibitalia lived at HRE's house. (Roman is my fanmade human name that I use for him or Grandpa Rome. I just put Grandpa Rome as Rome in this) =3

Italian:  
ciao-hello/bye  
fratello-brother  
stupido-stupid  
idiota-idiot

I'm listening to Italy's theme, and I was listening to Chibitalia's MkC a second ago. how fitting~, now if only Chibitalia's theme would play next, but its farther down on my playlist =/


	4. don't leave me for HRE part 2

I felt really evil writing this. And ugh, I'm tired! by the way, Roman and Feli are about ten, Lovino is thirteen. Lovino is small for his age though, so he's about Feli's size. And Roman is bigger than Feli so he's bigger than Lovi too

warnings: fighting, crying Lovi, Lovi's mouth, OOC moment for Feli, people thinking boys are girls

disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia. I told you about the title thingies im tired.

* * *

Roman and Feliciano cuddled up under the tree, reading one of Roman's easier books. "Ve? What does that mean?" Feliciano asked. Roman stared at the word.

"I don't have any clue," He replied.

"Damn you, German bastard! Get away from my little _fratello_!" They both looked up, startled, to see Lovino stomping up. Roman rolled his eyes, but Feliciano got to his feet and hugged the angry Italian.

"Ve~, _Fratello_!" Feliciano sung. Lovino pried him off and jabbed Roman in the chest.

"Don't. Touch. My. _Fratello_!" Lovino ordered. Roman glared back, pushing Lovino's finger away from him.

"You can't tell me what to do," He retorted.

"I don't know if your Papa dropped you on your head or something, but I can tell you what to do. I'm older and you're dealing with my younger _fratello_," Lovino sneered, shoving Roman harder.

Rising to the challenge, Roman pushed the older Italian back. "Ve~, stop fighting. Don't hurt each other," Feliciano whimpered. Lovino punched Roman in the face. "Roma!"

Roman tackled Lovino to the ground, and the two wrestled each other around, kicking and punching and, yes, even biting. "Ve, stop it!" Feliciano whined, but the two continued on without so much of a glance at the distressed younger Italian. Feliciano balled up his fists and grabbed Lovino, ripping him off the young German.

"Fratello, stop!" He ordered. Lovino tried to get past his younger brother. Feliciano tried again. "Stop it, now!" He shouted. Lovino tried to kick around the younger Italian at Roman. Feliciano opened his hand and slapped Lovino across his face.

Lovino stared at Feliciano, stumbling backwards away from him. "You-you hit me," He finally managed in a choked voice.

"I'm sorry, Lo-" Feliciano started to apologize. Lovino jerked away from the outstretched hand.

"Why are you sorry! It's him that should be sorry! That bastard stole you from me! Now you have to choose, Feliciano: your Fratello or your bitch," Lovino shouted.

Feliciano shifted his gaze between his brother and his crush, and walked up to Roman. "I'm sorry, Fratello. If you make me choose, I'll always choose him," Feliciano told Lovino.

Lovino wiped furiously at his tears. "I hate you!" He shrieked, running off to Antonio. "Tonio, let's go," Lovino ordered, pulling on Antonio's jacket.

"Lovi, I'm talking with Roderich," Antonio replied. Lovino looked up desperately at Antonio, a tear streaking down his cheek.

"Please, I want to go home," He begged. Antonio nodded slowly at the sight of the sadness on his charge's face.

"Okay, Lovi, we'll go home," He sighed, picking up the Italian. "Would you like to say goodbye to Feli?" Antonio asked him.

Lovino buried his face into the crook of Antonio's neck with a small sob, wetting the Spaniard's neck. "No, I just want to go!" He wept. Antonio hugged Lovino tighter and took him home.

* * *

poor Lovi! Bad Roman for beating him up! Bad Feli for taking Roman's side! And yay Antonio for making it all better!

Italian:

Fratello-brother (Roman doesn't understand Italian though XD)

tomorrow (actually today cuz its midnight) im cosplaying as casual Romano but I don't have anything to make a curl! =( I'm using my real hair, its short enough now =D all im wearing is jeans and a blue Italia soccer shirt with a red soccer jacket (I think its Nike) and my normal converse. I'm just sad about my non-existant curl, even though my hair kind of naturally curls itself =/


	5. don't leave me for Ludwig

aw this was the worst chapter to right. I felt like crying.

**warnings**: Lovino's mouth, yaoi, angst?

**disclaimer**: Hetalia is Hidekaz Himaruya, this story and 'Perche Ti Amo?' [why do I love you?] are mine

* * *

"Ve~, _Fratello_!" Feliciano sung, skipping into the household. Lovino quickly hid 'Perche Ti Amo?" from his younger brother's sight.

"_Si_?" He asked quickly.

"Ve, ve~, I'm allied with Ludwig now!" Feliciano jumped onto the couch. Lovino glared at his brother.

"_Che cosa_?" He asked. Feliciano didn't get it.

"Ve~, I know you hate Germans, but Ludwig is nice and he helps me when I'm in a pinch and he likes dogs and when I get nightmares he sleeps with me, and he ties my shoes-"

"What was that?" Lovino challenged angrily.

"He ties my shoes, ve?" Feliciano asked uncertainly.

"No, did you say he sleeps with you!" Lovino inquired.

"Yeah! When I have nightmares, ve~!" Feliciano smiled brightly. Lovino attempted to throttle him.

"You! Sleep! Naked! You! _Idiota_!" He screeched.

"Ve~, Lovi I can't breathe!" Feliciano shouted. Lovino quickly let go of him, but not before Ludwig heard the shout and came into the house to save Feliciano.

"Fuck no, get your disgusting wurst-eating-ness out of my house!" Lovino ordered. Ludwig picked Feliciano up.

"Ve~, carry me, Ludwig!" Feliciano giggled. Lovino and Ludwig both went red, but for very different reasons.

"Ah, Feli, I don't think your brother would like that very mu-" Ludwig started to explain, but Lovino had already run into the kitchen.

"Ve? _Fratello _is always like that, Ludwig!" Feliciano grinned, hugging Ludwig tightly. The German, unable to put him down anyways, shifting Feliciano so he was being carried bridal style.

"Ve~, I'm like your wife now!" Feliciano's eyes brightened visibly at the thought. Ludwig's cheeks turned even brighter red.

"Feli-" He stopped and shook his head, kissing the Italian's head gently. Feliciano smiled, his cheeks coloring slightly. He put a finger to his cheek.

"Here too, ve~," He smiled shamelessly, and Ludwig sighed and kissed his cheek. Only, Feliciano had other plans and turned his head so their lips came into contact instead. Ludwig gasped, pulling away, and the Italian slowly opened his eyes and gazed up at the German from under his long eyelashes.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig cursed himself for squeaking out the younger man's name in surprise. He quickly set Feliciano down, but he still stayed close to the German.

"I haven't kissed anyone like that for a long time," Feliciano whispered, his tone becoming mournful and his eyes growing sad. Ludwig frowned, putting a finger under the Italian's chin and tilting it upwards so he could easily press their lips together.

There was the sound of something shattering, and the lovers turned to see Lovino. He stared down at whatever it used to be, his arms uselessly at his side. Feliciano put his hands on Ludwig's arms and gently brought them back to the German's sides so he could walk over to his older brother.

"Ve, _Fratello_?" Feliciano asked softly.

"Why do they always have to be Germans?" Lovino asked. Feliciano frowned.

"Lovino, don't-" Lovino snapped his head upward, glaring harshly at Ludwig.

"First it was Roman! I hated that bastard, but you talked about him all the fucking time! And when he died-"

"Stop," Feliciano choked out.

"-I was so happy! I would have Feliciano back, I thought! But it _wasn't true_! You went and found _that_ German!" Lovino jabbed an accusing finger at Ludwig.

"Lovino, stop it," Feliciano whimpered.

"At first, I thought you did it purposefully! In fact, I still think you do it purposefully! You and that…_Potato_ are always hanging out! When have you hung out with me in that time? You came over here to tell me you allied with him! God damn you, Feli! Why do you have to be such a little whore? The first one dies and you get another one, huh? Is that it?"

"STOP IT!" Feliciano shrieked, pushing Lovino away. The older Italian fell onto his back, but he was too angry to even care. He got back up quickly.

"NO! I've never had anyone! You've been surrounded by people who love you, Feli, much more than me! But you have to choose the type of person I hate the most, don't you! Why is that?" Lovino demanded

"Because I'm happy! Why do you ruin EVERYTHING when I'm happy!" Feliciano screeched, pushing Lovino again. "That's the reason why no one loves you, Lovino! Not because they are busy loving me, but because you're bitterness and selfishness drives them all away! I'm surprised you never sent Antonio running for his money!" Feliciano shouted.

"Feli-" Ludwig started. But the younger Italian couldn't be stopped from saying it.

"Oh wait, you did! You drove them all away, Lovino! You're STUPID and USELESS! GO DIE!" Feliciano whipped around and ran.

Lovino clutched his heart as he felt it shatter. Ludwig ran off after Feliciano, and Lovino collapsed onto the floor. _Bitter! Selfish! No one loves you_! A choked sob escaped him. _Stupid! Useless! Go die_! Lovino buried his face into his hands and gave a heartbroken scream. "Antonio," Lovino whimpered.

* * *

Feli is mean. But Lovi shouldn't have gone that far =(

Italian:  
Fratello-brother  
si-yes  
che cosa- what/what did you say  
idiota-idiot


	6. A woman in the mafia is bad luck

this has Spamano, because (as those who know me know _very _well) I friggin love Spamano. also is a bit of two OCs, Jose/Mexico and a female mafia member named Daniela. I friggin love her, I mite use her in other stories. She's a bit controlling. I don't know if I'm going to put her in later on or explain about 'the pendant' that Daniela wants, but I have an idea for her. And the chapter title is a spin-off of Pirates of the Caribbean "a woman on a pirate ship is bad luck" (or something, my mother is useless) so lmao

warnings: swears, swears in different languages, OCs, a tragic past, sexual comments

disclaimers: Hetalia Axis Powers is not mine. Daniela is mine, and she's badass. now that that's over-STORY COMMENCE!

* * *

"God damn it," Lovino whispered, cursing himself for remembering _that_ time. He stood up and walked back into the kitchen, then jumped back with a gasp. Daniela smiled up at him, shifting on the kitchen counter.

"_Ciao_, South," She greeted, twirling the knife between her fingers. Lovino glared at her while catching his breath.

Out of all the mafia members he had, the only female was one of the most dangerous. She knew how things worked, better than any other new member. Lovino tried to get her tragic past out of her once, but he had almost gotten a knife in the forehead for it. Daniela usually had a knife in her hands.

"What do you want?" He asked her. She threw back her head and laughed; an angel-like noise that came from a demonic woman.

"What do you think I want? I have told you countless times, no?" Daniela jumped down from the counter, advancing quickly and putting the knife to Lovino's throat.

"I'm not giving you the pendant, Daniela. Don't be _stupido_," He sneered. Daniela glared at him, pressing the blade closer to his throat. Killing a country is nearly impossible for a human. Killing half of a country is extremely difficult. But it still hurts.

"_V__ete al diablo_," at the sound of Spanish, Daniela's eyes widened. A look of terror had crossed her face. Lovino looked over her shoulder at Antonio.

"Antonio! _Grazie a Dio_!" Lovino sighed in relief. Antonio crossed the room to them, but Daniela had backed up, her eyes on him. She screamed out a string of Italian swears and bolted out the door. Lovino smacked Antonio in the back of the head. "_Bastardo_."

Antonio smiled brightly, then glanced over where Daniela had been moments ago. "Two Spaniards killed her father, raped and killed her mother, and tried to rape her," Lovino looked up, startled. "She's been afraid of the sound of Spanish ever since," Antonio explained.

"How do you know this, _Bastardo_?" Lovino asked. Antonio shrugged.

"I get around. Okay, Jose told me!" Antonio sighed after not even a second. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"And why does the Mexican know?" He inquired. Antonio laughed.

"No one knows how Jose knows half of what he does," Antonio smiled. Lovino punched him playfully in the arm.

"Make me something to eat," Lovino ordered. Antonio nodded and turned towards the kitchen stove.

"Pasta?"

"Duh," Lovino scoffed in reply. He watched the Spaniard go to work and gently smiled. _I'm surprised you never sent Antonio running for his money!_ Lovino flinched at the echo of his brother's voice. Six years. It had been six years since his brother spoke those words. Antonio had just come back two years ago. And still, those words were like knives in his heart. _Oh wait, you did_!

Lovino sat down at the table, burying his face into the crook of his arms. He continued to watch Antonio for a few minutes. He was getting tired, having missed siesta time, but he couldn't sleep. If he did, Antonio could leave him again.

"_Spain? Spain? Where are you? Boss_!" Lovino shut his eyes to keep his tears at bay. Panic welled up inside him, as it always did when he thought of that time. "_Why'd you leave me, Spain? Spain!_" "ANTONIO!"

"Lovino!" Lovino jolted awake, his eyes wide. Antonio stared down at him. "You shouted my name, Lovino," he explained sternly. A playful glint shone in his eyes. "Or were you dreaming dirty things?" He smirked.

Lovino's cheeks turned red. "A-Antonio!" He stuttered. Antonio laughed, moving back towards the pasta.

"You don't have to just dream it, Lovi," he chuckled. Lovino sat in silence, watching as Antonio brought over the pasta. _It's been six years, and I'm still having nightmares. Why am I so weak_? Lovino thought bitterly.

Suddenly, Antonio leaned down and captured Lovino's lips in a chaste kiss that was much too short for Lovino's liking. "_Te amo_," He whispered. Lovino stared down into his food, a finger to his lips.

As Antonio walked towards the living room, he could have sworn he heard a small, "_Ti amo_, Antonio."

* * *

not as angsty as the other chapters, no?

Italian:  
ciao-hello  
stupido-stupid  
Grazie a Dio-thank God  
bastardo-bastard  
ti amo-I love you

Spanish:  
vete al diablo-go to hell [thank you Yaenia for helping me]  
te amo-I love you

I got the Spanish swear from this cool website, but if its wrong (or anything for that matter) be sure to tell me. I won't get angry, I'll be estatic and thank you a million times! =D next chapter might take longer since I have timer restrictions on my computer =( but I'll try. plus I have another cute story to post!

[**edit**] once again, I thank Yaenia for helping me with Spain's swear, because Internet websites for swears are unreliable. 3 thank you!


	7. The Pendant

I'm baaaaack~! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I was working on the birthday fanfics. I have more time now, since I spaced it out so I have a month to do each fanfic. Poland's fanfic is being a douche, and I already had to restart it once (because it disappeared)

warnings: Lovino's mouth, gay guys (dur!), my OC mafia memember Daniela, talk about men wearing dresses...yeah

disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, title and Daniela both belong to me, this fanfiction belongs to me. '_ for Dummies' series idea belongs to whoever started that. 'Italian Lovers for Dummies' belongs to me.

* * *

Antonio quickly hid 'Italian Lovers for Dummies' under the couch as he heard Lovino come in swearing. "Damn it, why so soon? Damn Fratello. Damn Potato. Chigi!" Lovino stomped into the room.

"Hola, Lo-"

"Not a word, you bastard!" Lovino warned. "Damn it!" He groaned, storming into the other room. "Damn it!" he stormed back into the living room. "Damn it!" he stormed into the other room. Okay, so he was pacing.

"Feliciano wants you to wear a dress," Antonio commented. There was the familiar sound of a fist going through his cupboard. Antonio looked around. He had just noticed this wasn't his house; it was Lovino's. Oh well!

"I'm not wearing a dress," Lovino huffed.

"Alright."

"I'm not!"

"Alright!"

"I seriously won't wear a dress!"

"Okay!"

"…FINE! What color does he want me to wear?" Lovino pouted. Antonio smiled brightly.

"Red or green, Lovino. I suggest, since Feliciano wore green to our wedding, that you wear red to his," Antonio explained. Lovino blushed at the mention of Antonio and his wedding.

"Alright, I'll go shopping with Elizabeta and Lichtenstein this weekend," Lovino grumbled. Silence fell upon the two.

"What would you do if Feliciano got pregnant?" Antonio could feel his insides burning up from the mere glare he got in reply.

"Che cosa?" He asked, dangerously composed. Antonio backed away and then ran. "I would kill that damn baby," Lovino growled.

"You haven't given North your approval yet, or your blessing. How do you think he'll feel if one of the only people he cares about isn't happy for him?" Lovino tensed at the voice. "By the way, the pendant looks nice. Grazie," Lovino whipped around.

Daniela held the pendant to her chest, smirking at him. "Give it back, Daniela," Lovino ordered slowly.

"Not a chance, South," She retorted. "Besides, it's not yours to keep."

"It isn't yours, either," Lovino sneered. Silence from the she-devil in disguise.

"No, it's my mother's. It used to be my grandmother's, and before that my great-grandmother's. You pass it down when your daughter gets married," Daniela muttered.

Lovino was shocked. Daniela was the rightful owner to the pendant all along? "I will never marry, nor will I have a daughter. This pendant is useless to me," Daniela sneered. Her tone became softer then. "It was my family's way of blessing their daughters in marriage," She muttered.

"Lovino!" Antonio called. Daniela twirled the knife around in her left hand. "Lovin-she stole the pendant?" Antonio glared at Daniela.

"Don't, Antonio," Lovino warned. Daniela backed up and then ran with the pendant in hand. "It's her mother's," Lovino added. Antonio went silent. He sighed.

* * *

Feliciano sat on Lovino's couch, waiting for his brother to come out of the kitchen. He absently kicked a book that was under the couch, so he reached down to grab it. 'Italian Lovers for Dummies.' There was no need to guess whose book it was. Feliciano put it back for Antonio.

"Why do you keep coming back?" Lovino groaned, stomping into the room.

"Why not? Aw~, is Southy-Wouthy getting annoyed with me?" Daniela taunted, wiggling her finger at him.

"Well, kind of! You just barge in and-wait, '_Southy-Wouthy_'?" Lovino shouted. Daniela smirked.

"Daniela?" Feliciano stood.

"Northy-Worthy~!" Daniela ran up and hugged him, twirling him around. Feliciano giggled.

"Che? What's going on? And stop calling us those childish nicknames!" Lovino snapped.

"Daniela is from Northern Italy!" Feliciano explained.

"You didn't know?" Daniela inquired.

"Well, I tried to get some info out of you once, and you tried to stab me in the forehead!" Lovino pointed out.

"Oh yeah~!" Daniela giggled, turning to Feliciano. "So, what's been going on with you?"

"Ve, I'm getting married to Ludwig in about a month!" Feliciano smiled brightly. "Will you come?"

"Sorry, Northy-kins, I don't do weddings," Daniela explained. Feliciano frowned.

"Well…okay," He sighed. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Okay, now disappear!" Lovino ordered her. Daniela smiled, kissing Lovino's cheek quickly.

"Ciao, Southy-buns!" She smirked, disappearing out the door. Lovino rubbed off the lipstick mark.

"I'll tell you; she's going to be the death of me!" Lovino swore. Feliciano giggled.

"But her pendant was really pretty," He added. Lovino silently nodded.

"Alright, I'm going..." Lovino forced it out, though it burned his tongue to say it, "…dress shopping, this weekend. Come with?" Feliciano nodded.

"Of course! I need to get my own dress! But…" Feliciano looked away, nervous. "What if I'm not pretty enough for Ludwig?" He murmured.

"Listen to yourself, Feli! You're a man!" Lovino cried. "And besides, anyone would look good with that bastard."

"Stop saying that!" Feliciano shouted angrily.

"I can say whatever I want!" Lovino snapped back.

"Why do you have to be that way?" Feliciano screamed. "I hate you!" Feliciano stomped to the door.

"Wait, Feliciano!" Lovino called. "I'm sorry! Mi dispiace!" He apologized. Feliciano slowly turned. Lovino rubbed at his eyes to ward off any tears.

"I'm sorry too, Fratello~!" Feliciano cried, tackling Lovino into a hug. Lovino couldn't help but smile.

"You're an idiot," He sighed. Feliciano ignored that.

"How 'bout I make you pasta, ve?" He smiled happily. Lovino chuckled and nodded.

"That would be nice, Feli."

* * *

yay? At least Lovino is learning the error of his ways, yes? And I foreshadowed here. Also, the pendant will come up later on in the story, so keep a look-out for it.

Lovino will be wearing a dress? A red dress? Oh dear...I would draw that, but damn it, I can't draw very well! D=

translations:  
Fratello-brother [Italian]  
Hola-hello [Spanish]  
che cosa- what did you say (loosely) [Italian]  
Grazie-thank you [Italian]  
che-what [Italian]  
mi dispiace-I'm sorry [Italian]  
ciao-goodbye [Italian]

I fucking love Daniela and how she treats the nations like normal people. 'Northy-kins', 'Southy-buns', 'Northy-Worthy', Southy-Wouthy', isn't she amazing? And now she has her pendant back!


	8. Dress Shopping

yay, there are girls in this! Two (and a half) girls, but still! you wanna hear something sad? Eleven people at the wedding will be wearing dresses. Out of those, three will be girls. And no, Poland was not included as a girl.

**warnings**: real people in the first part, cosplayer real people, swearing, men wearing dresses...no, that's it.

**disclaimer**: Hetalia is Hidekaz Himaruya (which one is the first name and which one is the surname?), Taylor Swift belongs with-I mean, _to _her parents...and technically America...and this fanfiction is mine. BTW the cosplayers are me and my friends. I am the Romano cosplayer, Lia is Italy, Jessica is China, Marina is America, and the puppet girl (one of Sasori's puppets from Naruto) is herself (idk her name). and yes, we do this, and yes, I am carried around by the puppet girl sometimes. *blink blink* **STORY COMMENCE**!

* * *

Lovino walked through the mall with Feliciano on his right and Lili on his left. He had the pleasant duty of making sure she didn't, quote, "_see anything dirty, say anything dirty, touch any place dirty, hear anything dirty, or get hurt_." And if Lovino failed in his duty, Vash would, again I quote, "_stab you with twenty different knives, shoot you in the knees and balls, and then hang your near-dead body on my electric fence_." In other words, don't fail.

Feliciano chatted away with Elizabeta and Feliks about the wedding. They were meeting Matthew and Arthur at the bridal store. Arthur was as happy about wearing a dress as Lovino was. At least Lovino could share the pain with his tsundere partner.

"Ve, I don't think Ludwig would enjoy an open bar," Feliciano frowned.

"Of course he would, Feli! He loves beer," Elizabeta replied.

"Si, I know, but…Gilbert is coming too, ve~," Feliciano explained.

"Why him?" Elizabeta grumbled. Feliciano tripped, catching himself quickly.

"Ve~, because he's Ludwig's only living relative, and he is Matthew's date anyway," Feliciano clarified.

"Matthew's date…hmph, I knew it!" Elizabeta chuckled. Lovino rolled his eyes as his brother and the Hungarian girl started talking girl-talk.

"Lovi!" Lovino snapped his head to his brother. "Ve~, don't you think Toris and Feliks make a lovely couple?" Feliciano asked, smiling. Elizabeta and Feliks both waited for his answer.

"Sure," Lovino shrugged.

"A-ah! Mr. Vargas!" Lovino quickly covered Lili's eyes, glaring at the half-naked guy being chased by security guards.

"Lots of, like, freaks are at the mall," Feliks commented.

"Nice to see you too," A girl with brown hair scoffed. A girl with pinkish-red hair and face-paint that made her look like a puppet was carrying her. Three other girls, one with long black hair, one with short red hair, and one with pretty platinum blonde hair, giggled at their friend. They were all dressed strangely.

"Cosplayers!" Lili, Feliciano, and Lovino exclaimed at the same time.

"Quite so, aru," The black-haired girl nodded.

"Aru?" Feliks asked. "Like, doesn't Yao say that?" Feliks inquired to the others.

"Lia, my mom is gonna be pissed if we aren't in front of the mall now! Chigi!" The girl being carried spoke up urgently.

"Chigi?" Lovino cried, realizing something weird was going on.

"Let's go! Hero-**AWAY**!" The blonde shouted loudly. They all ran.

"**PASTA**!" The redhead screamed throughout the mall.

"I love pasta!" Feliciano cried, delighted. As the girls faded off, everyone turned and stared as they ran down the escalator (actually, the puppet girl was carrying the brunette again) singing '_marukaite chikyuu_.'

"That was strange…" Elizabeta murmured.

"Like, I told you!" Feliks sighed.

* * *

"Oh, Lovi, that dress looks nice on you!" Elizabeta giggled. Lovino looked down at the red dress he was wearing.

"I feel naked~!" He whined. Feliciano peeked out of the dressing room.

"V-ve, Fratello?" He asked. Lovino looked up. "C-can you help me zip this up?" He asked. Lovino nodded, slipping through the small opening of the door into the room. He gasped when he saw what his brother was wearing.

"F-Feli!" He choked out. Feliciano smiled softly, bringing his hands up to his chest. The dress had flowing, semi-transparent sleeves and showed off his feminine beauty.

"Ve~, how do I look?" He asked. It was times like these that Lovino wished Feliciano wasn't his younger brother. Or, you know, getting married in about a month...

"Lovely, Feli," Lovino smiled, going behind his brother and zipping him up. This was definitely the one he should pick. The other three were rags compared to this one, though the gorgeous man in them looked just as angelic in any of them.

"Grazie. Are you sure?" Feliciano asked.

"I am absolutely sure, Feliciano. Let's show the girls…er, and Feliks." Lovino led his younger brother out of the dressing room. "Ladies and Feliks, look at my stunning younger brother!" Lovino called. He silently cursed himself for getting into this…but it was fun!

Elizabeta and Feliks gasped. Feliks was wearing a light green dress with only one sleeve. Elizabeta was wearing a strapless dark green dress that hugged her curves and came down barely past her knees. But they instantly forgot their own dresses and ran up to Feliciano.

"Feli, you look so pretty!"

"You look, like, totally gorgeous! If I went for girly guys, I'd, like, totally date you!"

"Mr. Vargas, you look quite pretty," Lili smiled. She was wearing a red dress with long sleeves that had slits in them, and the dress was traditional and flowing.

"Those sleeves look horrible with that dress, Lili!" They whipped around to face Arthur and Matthew. "Oh dear…everyone else looks fabulous, but…those look horrid, my dear. I'm sorry," Arthur sighed.

"Oh God, you are more girly than I thought," Matthew groaned.

"Shove off, Matthew! Now, let's see if we can find the same dress with short sleeves. If they aren't tight sleeves, it's better," Arthur explained. Lili nodded.

Lovino sat next to Matthew on the bench. Matthew absently puffed out his cheeks. Lovino watched as the blonde squished his cheeks and pushed the air out of them. "You'd look really good in this one dress I saw," Lovino commented. Matthew looked up, confused.

"Huh?" He asked. Lovino dragged him to his feet and over to the dress. It was red with a low back. Matthew scrunched up his nose. "U-Um, I don't-" Lovino grabbed the dress and pushed Matthew into a nearby dressing room. "Maple…"

When Lovino was finished forcing the Canadian into the dress, he pushed Matthew out. "Oh, Mattie, you look so cute!" Elizabeta giggled. Matthew hid his face behind his hands in embarrassment.

"Ve~, Gilbert will surely like that on you!" Feliciano smiled. Matthew lowered his hands slightly.

"Lovi, I got an idea!" Feliciano gasped. Lovino looked up at the red dress his brother held up. It was red evening gown with semi-transparent sleeves like Feliciano's wedding dress. "Ve~, since you are the maid-of-honor, it would be cute if your dress was kind of like mine!" Feliciano explained. Lovino nodded thoughtfully.

"A-Alright, I'll try it on," He sighed. Feliciano pushed him into the dressing room. "Hey, you little idiot! I can dress myself!" Feliciano came back out, sitting down on a bench. Arthur held up red a dress, inspecting it.

"Taylor Swift wears a dress like that in her song 'Our Song'," Matthew commented. Arthur poked the corset, fingering the layers on the skirt.

"Did she now?" He mumbled absently. Matthew nodded.

"Yep! But hers was a baby blue and that's red," He shrugged. "Same difference though." Arthur looked up at Matthew.

"Should I…?" He trailed off. Matthew smiled.

"Try it on!" He urged. Arthur nodded happily.

"Fratello?" Feliciano smiled knowingly.

"Si?" He prompted.

"…help me zip it up?" Feliciano got to his feet and came into the dressing room to help.

"I notice that the Italy brothers haven't much trouble putting on dresses. Most men do need help putting on the dress, but they didn't," Arthur commented.

"They wore dresses when they were children" Elizabeta pointed out. Arthur nodded. "What about you?" Arthur's cheeks turned red.

"I-I just do know!" He snapped. Elizabeta smirked.

"Closet crossdresser."

* * *

translations:  
si-yes  
grazie-thank you  
Fratello-brother

bwahahaha! Arthur is a closet crossdresser! then again...I shouldn't be talking. (wears boy clothes) anyways, the characters will be wearing these dresses. I'm not describing Arthur's very well because his is hard to describe. Just go to Taylor Swift's music video for 'Our Song' and you'll see the dress. Its in baby blue, like Matthew said, but just picture it red!

the tiny, _miniscule _NorthxSouth part was due to my Italy getting me into the couple. After she pins me to the ground one too many times, I accidently think seme!Feli together with uke!Romano and like it. DAMN HER! dont worry, you guys. The couples are still GermanyxItaly and SpainxRomano. I refuse to write NorthxSouth fanfiction...until she forces me to. *mutter mutter*

in other news, something terrible is coming in the next chapter (or possibly the chapter after)! Will the wedding be cancelled? Will a couple break it off? Will Matthew run out of maple syrup? Will someone call Gilbert un-awesome? Or will something happen to forever change everyone's life...something like _death?_

(pfft, nothing like death, I just really felt like being mysterious! but I can't scare my dear readers like that!)


	9. pain: from one brother to the other

**this is dedicated to foxyaoi123**! thanks for the inspiration!

actually, this is part one of dedication to foxyaoi123. so there is two more parts.

warning: angry Italians, hating brothers, scary Spain, human names...no, that's it.

* * *

"Ve~, why are you always with people?" Feliciano asked one day. Lovino and Antonio both looked up.

"What do you mean?" Lovino inquired, shifting his eyes away from his brother. The truth was, the constant company was the result of being alone while Antonio…Lovino shook the thought out of his head.

"Ve, you always have a friend over. And Antonio is always here, ve," Feliciano pointed out.

"Because they are my friends. And Antonio is my husband," Lovino replied slowly.

"But you never are alone anymore," Feliciano pointed out. Lovino was starting to get upset. Didn't he know how Lovino felt that horrible time? Obviously not; Feliciano would never be able to see Lovino's pain.

"I don't like being alone. You don't know how being truly alone feels like," Lovino mumbled.

"And you do?" Feliciano prompted. "I know that you feel-"

"What do you think you know about how I feel?" Lovino sneered. Feliciano's eyes flashed dangerously, but Lovino was past caring what his brother said now. No, he was fueled up and ready to go. "Let me take you, my dear brother, to my years alone!" Lovino shouted, knocking his brother onto his back.

"What are you doing?" Feliciano demanded. Lovino grabbed a fistful of the younger Italian's shirt and pulled him to his feet, dragging him to the closet. Antonio followed, afraid of his brother-in-law's life.

"Let's take a look on my first year alone, Feliciano!" Lovino shouted, opening up the closet. Feliciano kicked his brother in the stomach, but Lovino was prepared for a fight, slamming his hand against Feliciano's chest, knocking the air out of him and dropping him to the floor. Lovino grabbed a notebook from the closet's shelf, slamming it down in the North Italian's face and straddling him.

"Lovino!" Antonio shouted, trying to pry Lovino off Feliciano. Lovino gave a strangled scream and dug his nails into Antonio's arm, dragging downward until he triumphantly drew blood. Antonio let go, sitting down next to the two Italians and holding his wounded arm.

Lovino opened up his notebook. "_Dear diary, I am all alone. Roman told me he'd kill me if I tried to call Feliciano again. I miss my Fratello. Where is Antonio? I'm scared all alone. There are barely any lights, the food is all gone, and all the tomatoes have died. I'm really hungry and lonely. I wish I had Feliciano with me. He has someone to take care of him, and I don't have anyone. In the night, there are creaks and moans and I'm afraid someone is going to kill me if I sleep, so I don't sleep. When I do, I have horrible nightmares of Feliciano and Antonio dying. I wish they were here, so I could wake up and hug them and be reassured that they are safe_."

"Lovino…" Antonio whispered sadly. Lovino glanced at him, and then moved the book so he could see Feliciano's face. Feliciano was crying too.

"Fratello, I'm so sorry. I-I never realized…" Feliciano started.

"You never realized how I felt?" Lovino challenged. "That's why you said, six years ago, "_I'm surprised you never sent Antonio running for his money_" is it? That's why you told me that no one loves me? That's why you called me stupid, and useless, and told me to go die?" Lovino shouted, slapping Feliciano across his face.

"You told him what?" Antonio asked Feliciano, dangerously composed. Feliciano choked over his sobs.

"Mi dispiace, Lovino!" Feliciano cried. Lovino got off his brother and pulled him to his feet.

"You are no longer welcome here. I am cutting off all ties with you. Don't call, don't come over, and don't send messages, because all will come back to you with a big, fat 'TI ODIO'!" Lovino screamed, shoving his brother backwards.

"Please, Fratello-" Feliciano pleaded.

"I am NOT your brother!" Lovino spat, stomping up the stairs. Feliciano looked up at Antonio.

"Antonio, I'm begging you, talk to him. Tell him-" Feliciano started.

"Get out," Antonio ordered. Feliciano made a sound like a hit puppy. "Get out!" Antonio shouted. Feliciano ran out the door. Antonio grabbed the phone. "I'll show you how Lovino has felt since you were born!" Antonio growled through gritted teeth.

* * *

awwww~, poor Lovino! At the moment, I have no sympathy for Feliciano...okay, they could have been easier on him, but still!

fratello-brother  
mi dispiace-im sorry  
ti odio-i hate you


	10. pain: you're tasting my vengeance

this is part two, dedicated to foxyaoi123! thanks for the inspiration!

now here is where I feel a bit sorry for Feliciano

sorry for the short chapter =/

* * *

Feliciano ran to Ludwig's house, terrified. What was going on here? He burst into the house. "Ludwig!"

The German hurried to the door. "Feli, what is it?" He asked. Feliciano buried his face into his lover's shirt, sobbing quietly.

"Everyone is being mean to me! Francis called me useless, Arthur knocked me over, Alfred pulled my chair out from under me…it's been a horrible day! And I keep calling Lovino, and sending him letters, but…" Feliciano sniffled, holding up the letter. In red ink was scrawled 'TI ODIO!' and under it, in blue ink, was written 'te odio.'

"What does that mean?" Ludwig asked.

"'I hate you' in Italian and Spanish!" Feliciano wailed, clutching Ludwig's shirt. "Everyone hates me now; I don't understand!" Feliciano sniffled. Ludwig led the younger Italian to the couch, sitting down and allowing Feliciano to curl up on his lap.

"Antonio called me yesterday. He told me to be mean to you. I refused to hurt you like that, and he told me, 'if you aren't with us, you're against us. There is no 'neutral' in this war; even Vash picked our side.' It's Antonio and Lovino," Ludwig sighed.

"They really do hate me!" Feliciano cried. Ludwig hugged him.

"What does it matter? I love you, and I'll never leave you," Ludwig explained softly, kissing the amber-eyed Italian gently.

"Grazie, Ludwig," Feliciano sniffled, cuddling against his German lover.

* * *

Antonio held up the dress, thanking the delivery man. "Lovi?" He called. Lovino came down, his hair tousled and his eyes red and puffy. He saw the dress and broke out into fresh tears, falling to his knees. Antonio ran over, kneeling next to him.

"J-just burn it!" Lovino wept into his hands. He turned and ran back to his room. Antonio stared at the dress, shaking his head. He got up and went to put it in his closet.

* * *

smart, Antonio. but...well, will it matter? Will Lovino go to the wedding? the way things are going...will there even be a wedding?


	11. pain: now I'm tasting your blood

last part for foxyaoi. enjoy~

* * *

Feliciano had started crying again. He had tried going over to South Italy, but the mafia stopped him before he could, threatening to shoot him if he came into the territory.

"Everyone truly hates me!" Feliciano sobbed. Ludwig shook his head.

"I don't, Feliciano. I love you," Ludwig whispered.

"But everyone else does," Feliciano whimpered.

"Don't worry, Feli, I'm here," Ludwig whispered, hugging Feliciano tightly.

"And no one was there for Lovino," Feliciano sniffled. Then he gasped. "Oh!"

"Feli? Feliciano!" Ludwig called after the frantic Italian. Feliciano pulled on his pants and grabbed his car keys. "Where are you going?"

"South Italy!" Feliciano called back. Ludwig sat in bed for a minute.

"I thought you were banished from there!" Ludwig called back to air.

* * *

Feliciano had successfully snuck into South Italian territory. He banged on Lovino's door. "Lovino! Please!" He called. There was silence in the house, but from Lovino's spot on his bed, he could definitely hear him.

"Lovino, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I understand your pain! I do! Your loneliness, the feeling that nobody loves you; I get it! I will never, ever let you feel that way again, just…please, forgive me!" He called.

Feliciano turned, hearing the sound of footsteps. The mafia was back.

"We told you we'd shoot you if you came into South Italy." Lovino smirked in triumph.

"Then shoot." Lovino frowned instantly. Why would Feliciano…? There was a loud gunshot and a small cry of pain. Lovino's eyes widened. He scrambled down the hall and to the door, racing outside. Three of the mafia members watched Feliciano fall to his knees.

"Feliciano!" Lovino screamed. Feliciano whimpered in reply. "What did you do?" He shouted angrily at his mafia. They backed up quickly. Lovino felt tears cascade down his cheeks.

"T-ti a-amo," Feliciano choked out. Lovino hugged him tightly.

"Anch'io ti voglio bene, Fratello!" Lovino sobbed. He looked up at them. "Go get help, you idiots! Antonio!" Lovino called. Antonio raced outside.

"Lovino, are you-Feliciano!" Antonio knelt down next to Feliciano and Lovino. "Back up," He ordered to Lovino. The older Italian moved quickly out of Antonio's way.

"Will he be alright, Tonio?" Lovino inquired. Antonio smiled grimly.

"The bullet grazed his side, but the blood loss might still be a problem," He explained. Lovino grabbed hold of Feliciano's outstretched hand with both of his own.

"If you die, Fratello…" Lovino started.

"Feliciano!" Lovino grabbed Antonio and backed both of them up, watching as Ludwig dropped to his knees, too stunned to say another word. He glared up at Lovino, his ice-blue eyes on fire. "You did this to him!" Ludwig shouted.

"I didn't; it was my-!" Lovino cringed as Ludwig slammed into the wall.

"Get off him!" Antonio shouted. Ludwig closed his fingers around Lovino's throat. "Lovino!"

"Get the fuck off him!" Ludwig was pushed off. Daniela stood there, checking Lovino quickly over. The older Italian dashed to Antonio, hugging him tightly. Daniela gave Ludwig a warning look.

"Don't worry, Northy, I got you," She whispered. Feliciano made a small whimpering sound. "South! Remember Luigi?" Daniela quickly asked Lovino.

"Practically died off blood loss," He replied.

"Cloth," Daniela ordered in reply. Lovino nodded, getting on his knees next to Feliciano and pulling off his shirt. Daniela took it and made it into a bandage for Feliciano's wound.

Feliciano's eyes slowly started to drift to a close. "Hey! You stay awake! Ludwig! Keep him awake!" Lovino ordered. Ludwig stared at Lovino.

"You…called me by my name," He mumbled.

"NOW!" Lovino snapped. Ludwig knelt next to Feliciano.

"Hey, Feli. Don't you go to sleep. I wanted to learn how to make that pasta," Ludwig told the younger Italian softly. Lovino smiled softly at Ludwig's approach; the German clearly knew Feliciano well.

"Uh? Y-you need a sauce that o-only is sold i-in one store," Feliciano whispered.

"Really? Can you tell me what the store looks like?" Ludwig asked.

"Good job, West," Daniela smiled up at Ludwig before returning to work. They listened to Feliciano as Daniela worked on the wound.

"-and its got-AUGH!" Lovino's head snapped up towards his brother's agonized expression. Ludwig had a hold on Feliciano's left hand tightly. Feliciano screamed.

"South!" Daniela hissed as Feliciano started to squirm. Lovino nodded, holding on to Feliciano's right hand.

"I'm here, Feli. Me and Ludwig. Calm down," Lovino whispered gently. Feliciano started to relax.

"That's right. We are here for you, Feli. Soon you'll be walking down the aisle with me, okay? Just hang in there. Have you picked your maid-of-honor?" Ludwig asked.

"Erm, si. L-Lovino," Feliciano choked out. Ludwig glanced up at Lovino.

"I don't think he's-"

"I'd be honored, Feliciano. Only if your alive, though!" Lovino smiled. Feliciano smiled softly back.

"Done," Daniela sighed. Feliciano passed out immediately. "Ah-, no, I guess its fine," She mumbled.

"Grazie, Daniela," Lovino thanked. Daniela kissed his cheek. Ludwig scrambled to his feet, carefully lifting Feliciano.

"Danke," He told her. She nodded her reply. Ludwig carried Feliciano home.

"…what the hell does 'danke' mean?" Daniela suddenly asked. Lovino laughed.

* * *

Lovino does know what danke means, its one of the only thing he does know. I cried when I had Feliciano shot! AND I WROTE IT!

ti amo-I love you  
Anch'io ti voglio bene, Fratello-I love you too(?), brother!  
grazie-thank you  
danke-thank you [German]


	12. cakes and nightmares

well, to answer foxyaoi123's question, yes he is having nightmares. I wrote this and then looked to see who had asked, and when I saw that it was foxyaoi123 I laughed so hard. and then went into my emo corner because laughing so hard made my headache worse. ANYWAYS, I tried to make his nightmare sound terrifying, but I don't know if I succeeded. I'm not good with horror, I'm the Goddess of Fluff! and the Chibi Princess *laughs at joke none of you will understand until later*

Arthur:...well, since that git is laughing at nothing any of you would understand, I will commence the story.  
Alfred: and then he's going to make out with me!  
Arthur: I said nothing of the sort!...oh, I suppose I did.  
Alfred: **STORY COMMENCE, BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!**

* * *

Lovino and Feliciano sketched out different cakes while Ludwig and Antonio played cards. "Ten dollars on this one, -in-law-in-law," Antonio smirked. Ludwig blinked, then tossed down a five.

"Deal," He chuckled. Feliciano erased something Lovino had drawn.

"Ve, I want it to be in layers," Feliciano explained.

"Che? Layers?" Lovino frowned. Feliciano nodded, drawing a diagram to explain.

"Si, layers."

"Oh! Nice one, Feli."

"How many layers should we have, though?"

"Eh, how many are coming to the wedding?"

"Ve~, about twenty-two!"

"Small wedding. Why didn't you invite all the nations?"

"We didn't," Antonio put in.

"I win," Ludwig grinned. Antonio turned back to the game.

"…Puñeta!" Antonio hissed. Lovino picked up an old sketch, crumpled it up, and threw it at Antonio's head.

"Watch your mouth!" He snapped.

"Lovi, I can say what I want," Antonio sighed.

"Okay, you can say what you want. But husbands who say what they want don't get laid tonight," Lovino replied off-handedly. Antonio pouted, turning back to his cards.

"Fine."

"Remember that, Potato," Lovino warned Ludwig. The German chuckled and nodded. Lovino looked down at his brother's sketch. "What the hell is that?" He inquired.

"Ve~, the wedding topper!" Feliciano chirped. Lovino crumpled up the paper.

"That looked so stupid, Fratello, you don't even know," He replied.

"I didn't think it was so bad…"

"So how many layers? For twenty-two people, probably about three."

"Three it is, I guess." Suddenly Feliciano flinched, grabbing his side. Lovino's eyes flashed with worry.

"Feli?" He asked, putting his hand over Feliciano's own. Ludwig got to his feet and hurried over.

"What's wrong, Schnucki?" Ludwig asked.

"….schnucki?" Lovino inquired in disgust. Ludwig waved him away. Feliciano smiled at them.

"Calm down, ve! It was just a small pain," He dismissed. Lovino sighed in relief. "Wow…its very late."

Lovino checked the clock and laughed. "Ten o'clock! We've been screwing with this damn cake for six hours!" Lovino smiled. Feliciano giggled.

"Well, are these alright?" He asked as he put on his shoes. Lovino examined the wedding topper his brother had made.

"This is great, Feliciano! But what if you put them this way?" Lovino asked, sketching it out. Feliciano gasped.

"It's so cute!" He cooed. He turned and showed it to Ludwig. "You like?"

"Cute," Ludwig smiled. Feliciano's eyes brightened. He turned and kissed both of Lovino's cheeks. Lovino kissed both of Feliciano's cheeks back.

"Alright, now get outta my house," Lovino joked. Feliciano waved to him as Ludwig drove away. Lovino watched them disappear.

"I'm going too, Lovi," Antonio explained. Lovino smiled weakly and nodded. Antonio pressed a quick kiss to Lovino's lips and tried to leave.

"You're leaving me with a wimpy kiss like that?" Lovino challenged. Antonio smirked over his shoulder, catching Lovino around the waist and dipped him low, locking their lips together. Lovino smirked into the kiss, wrapping his leg around Antonio's.

"Nuh-uh, Lovi. Even if you turn me on, I still have to go," Antonio frowned. Lovino pouted. Antonio placed a possessive kiss right under Lovino's jaw line, then set him upright.

"Ciao!" Lovino called to Antonio as the Spaniard got into his car.

"Te amo, Lovino!" Antonio called.

"Ti amo, Antonio! Ti amo!" Lovino cried, waving frantically as Antonio drove away. For a moment, Lovino just stared out at the parking space. Then he took a deep breath and turned in for the night.

* * *

Lovino screamed, trying to run for Feliciano. The younger Italian was crying, pleading the mafia for mercy.

"Feliciano!" Lovino called. He froze within an inch from his brother. The mafia member pulled the trigger. "AH! FELICIANO!" Lovino fell to his knees.

Feliciano smiled sadistically at Lovino. "Ti amo, Lovino," He giggled, falling over. Blood pooled around his body.

The world spun, and Lovino found himself in Antonio's office. He was staring at a picture with a small smile. Lovino watched with confusion. "You still have that little brat's picture?" Francis asked with a smirk, coming into the room. Lovino flinched upon sight, but then noticed the loving smile Antonio sent Francis' way.

"I have to, or else Lovino will get suspicious," Antonio chuckled, kissing Francis' hand. Lovino's eyes widened.

"After you kill him, no one has to worry about him getting suspicious," Francis sighed.

"I'm not killing him, Francis. That little bastard will get me back even in death, and you know that," Antonio grumbled. Lovino clutched as his heart, a choked sob escaping from his lips.

Suddenly, Francis smirked. He brought Antonio close to him, pressing a hungry kiss to his lips. Lovino screamed when he noticed the knife, but it was too late. The knife plunged into Antonio's heart.

"ANTONIO!" Lovino shrieked. Antonio's pretty green eyes shifted to Lovino.

"Te odio," He sneered, slumping forward onto his desk. Crimson stained the paperwork.

Again, the world spun. Feliciano and Antonio towered over Lovino. Feliciano had a bullet in his forehead. Antonio had a knife protruding from his heart. "Bitter! Selfish!" Antonio spat out. Lovino gasped. Feliciano giggled. "No one loves you!"

"No. Antonio!" Lovino sobbed.

"Stupid! Useless!" Feliciano hissed. Antonio chuckled. "Go die!"

"Feliciano, no! Please, no!" Lovino begged.

"I'm surprised you never sent Antonio running for his money," Feliciano smirked. They burst out in harsh laughter.

"Oh, wait! You did!" Antonio added.

"NO!" Lovino screamed, sitting up in bed. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. Antonio ran into the room.

"Lovino!" He cried. Lovino's breath caught in his throat. "Lovi, talk to me!" Antonio begged.

"Francis stabbed you!" Lovino blurted out before breaking down into heartbreaking sobs. Antonio gathered up the Italian in his arms.

"Lovino, I went over to Rodrich's for some paperwork I forgot yesterday," Antonio whispered. Lovino clutched his shirt in both of his fists.

"You hate me! Feliciano died! They shot him!" Lovino bawled, shaking his head back and forth.

"Lovino, it was just a bad dream. Shh, I'm here," Antonio pressed his lips to Lovino's forehead, slowly rocking the distraught Italian in his arms. Lovino's eyes fluttered to a close, his head falling softly against Antonio's chest. A small smile graced his lips and he relaxed his hold on Antonio's shirt.

The brunette sighed, shifting slightly. His little tomato was still having nightmares, worse now, even after six years. Maybe after the wedding, things would get better. Antonio sighed again. The chances of the nightmares ceasing to exist was not likely to happen.

* * *

awww, poor thing! The last part of the nightmare was probably horrifying! anyways, I just heard a strange sound so I'm going to go.

...hey, the Delicious Tomato Song is playing! *is happy*


	13. Spain the secret genius?

ciao, ciao, i miei lettori bella~! ^-^ speakin Italiano to my lovely readers! anyways, I love all you guys. Seriously, I checked my email everyday and was barely getting any mail from FF and I was wondering why...but then I remembered that most reviews come from this story. so wouldn't it be smart to update the story so my readers would be happy and review more? because you know I'm a review whore~!

Lovi says something about a nightmare, that's the nightmare from last chapter by the way.

* * *

Lovino ripped up his fail speech for the wedding reception. Traditionally, the groom, best man, and father of the bride all make speeches. Ludwig and Feliciano agreed that the groom shouldn't make a speech, since both were men, and even though Feliciano was being called the wife, he wasn't comfortable with being treated so much like a woman.

And then was the problem of who was Feliciano's father…Lovino would say Roderich, but that would probably offend Francis and…well, Antonio might try to claim he was by some incest going on with the countries'. So they decided the man-of-honor (yes, not maid, man) and the best man both make a speech. And that would be it.

Speaking of the idiot, the front door quietly opened and shut. Lovino turned and watched Antonio sneak into the kitchen. "What are you doing, Antonio?" Lovino inquired. Antonio jumped with a yelp, whipping around.

"Oh, Lovi! I just, um, and yeah, so I, but then-" Antonio rambled.

"Antonio!" Lovino interrupted. Said Spaniard froze. "Three languages: English, Italian, or Spanish. Not 'I'm an idiot' language," Lovino explained.

"There's a language like that?" Antonio asked meekly. The Italian shot him a glare.

"Where were you?" Lovino asked, dangerously composed. Antonio paled.

"I was…nowhere," Antonio was obviously lying. Panic coursed through the younger man.

"Who is she?" Lovino asked softly. Antonio blinked. "Who is the girl you were with?" Lovino's voice wavered a bit.

"Francis…" Antonio mumbled. Lovino felt a lump in his throat.

"You cheated on me with Francis?" Lovino choked out. Images from his nightmares flashed through his mind. Antonio looked up, frantic.

"Lovino! I'd never cheat on you; you're my wife!" Antonio cried, tripping over the kitchen table and scooping Lovino into his arms. Lovino pinched the Spaniard's cheek.

"Let go of me, dumbass!" he hissed. Antonio let him down, smiling that ridiculous smile at him. "I'm having issues with my wedding speech," Lovino grumbled.

"Say something about Feliciano's childhood," Antonio suggested.

"From the moment he was born, I knew he'd make someone very happy. I never expected it to be a man, but…still," Lovino chuckled to himself. His golden-hazel eyes brightened. "Fuck, Antonio, you are secretly a genius! _Grazie, grazie_!" Lovino cheered, kissing both of Antonio's cheeks and trying to slip past him.

Antonio grabbed him at the last moment, pulling him close. "Say it in Spanish, _mi amor_," he purred.

"G-_gracias_. Now get off, o-or I'll forget!" Lovino stuttered. Antonio stole a quick kiss to the lips and practically skipped off. Lovino rolled his eyes and dove for his paper pad and pen.

Suddenly, Lovino's phone started to vibrate, soon followed by a song.

"_When the moon hits your eye, like a big pizza pie, that's amore~! When the world seems to shine, like you've had too much wine, that's amo_-"

"_Ciao, questo è Lovino. Posso aiutarla_?" Lovino answered. Silence.

"English or German, Big Bro." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"I'm not even your brother, Gil," He sighed, scribbling something down.

"Not yet, but when West and Feli get hitched, we will! Think about it, _brother-in-law_~!"

"Oh, you'll have _so _much fun with that, now won't you?" Lovino grumbled.

"You know I will; I'm just awesome like that!" Silence. "Um…Lovino?"

"_Si_, Gil?" Lovino asked, crossing a sentence out.

"The awesome me needs help with my wedding speech." Lovino smacked a hand to his forehead.

* * *

Gilbert calls Lovino 'big bro' because 1) Lovino is older, actually 2) in Hetalia he calls Lovino 'Onii-san' which translates to big brother and 3) they are going to be in-laws soon! And Gilbert can't wait. By the way, in this, Lovino and Gilbert are friends. They get closer later on, but right now they are barely friends.

Lovino's ringtone is That's Amore by Dean Martin

translations (correct me guys, you know I'll still love you!) :  
grazie-thank you  
mi amor-my love  
gracias-thank you  
ciao, questo e Lovino. Posso aiutarla?-hello, this is Lovino. can I help you?  
si-yes

I don't care about rating (I forgot you could do that, even!) but I'm a review whore so please review! Seeing "one review" on my email thing brings me great joy~


	14. turtles,phonecalls,and a fainting German

um...yeeeeeeeeeah. thank you for indulging in my review whore-ish nature! I got a bunch of reviews! I got...*goes to count*...three. It still made me happy inside! Because it was uploaded before I went to bed this morning! So...well, I'm hoping for more, but thank you to the three reviewers who all ending it with the same basic thing ("update soon!") and so I'm like "...I love you all, so I'll write a new chapter!" so...well, here it is! And it was hard to write because I was distracted. I just got Skype so I was chatting away and in between replies I'd write more XD

anyways, story **COMMENCE**!

* * *

"Hold on, I got another call. _Ciao_? Fuck, no! V-a-r-g-a-s! Wha-hold on, I've got another call. _Ciao_? No, Feli is upstairs flailing around. Because I've been around my _fratello _enough to know what it sounds like when he's flailing! Shit, I gotta-_ciao_? _Mi dispiace_, I got two other-aw fuck! Another call, hold on. _Ciao_?" Antonio watched with slight amusement as his lover stressed out over the phone.

"Lovi-" Lovino held up a finger. "But-" he changed fingers to flip him off.

"N-wha-bu-shut up! No, they are two men. Fuck you, then, I'll get someone who does! Oh, _you _burn in Hell, you asshole!" Lovino shouted.

Feliciano ran down stairs. "_Fratello_!" He whined. Lovino hung up.

"_Si_? Oh shit," Lovino frowned. He caught Feliciano's confused look. "I accidentally hung up on the flower lady…"

"Oh..." Feliciano grabbed hold of Lovino's shirt. "I don't have a ring holder person!" Feliciano cried.

"Relax, Lili has the rings on top of her bouquet," Lovino whispered gently. Feliciano sighed in relief.

"Feli?" said Italian screamed and darted up the stairs just before Ludwig walked into the room.

"He thinks its bad luck," Lovino explained. Ludwig tilted his head sideways.

"What is?" He asked, confused. Lovino sighed, then answered his phone.

"_Ciao_? _Mi dispiace_, _Signorina_. Very hectic," Lovino laughed. "I would never intentionally hang up on a beautiful woman like yourself," Lovino commented.

Antonio puffed out his cheeks, wrapping his arms around Lovino's waist. Ludwig leaned against the wall, watching the two. As Lovino started to speak in Italian to the woman, to which Ludwig had no clue what was being said and Antonio only caught bits and pieces, he leaned his head back against the Spaniard's neck.

"_Grazie_…_ciao_," Finally, Lovino hung up. He noticed Antonio's pout and sighed. "_Ti amo_," He muttered, lightly pinching Antonio's cheek.

"_Te amo_~! Oh! I gotta go feed my turtles!" Antonio chirped, ducking into the kitchen.

"I want to see Feli…" Ludwig sighed.

"You'll see him…" Lovino turned to the calendar. "…in two days." Ludwig fainted. Lovino stared down at him, blinking. Antonio walked in with one turtle on his head, two on his left shoulder and one on his right, and one in his hands.

"What happened?" Antonio asked, letting one of the two turtles on his left shoulder crawl onto Lovino's shoulder. Lovino gave it an irritated look, but didn't do anything about it.

"He fainted. I told him the wedding was in two days and he fainted like a pussy," Lovino answered.

"Both of us fainted," Antonio reminded. Lovino's face exploded red.

"I-I didn't faint!" Lovino squeaked. Antonio chuckled.

"You look like a little-"

"Don't say it, you bastard!"

"Like a-"

"_Don't_!"

"Like a cute little tomato!" Antonio ducked as Lovino tried to backhand him, turning and running off.

"Get the fuck back over here, Antonio! I'm gonna take my foot and shove it up your ass!" Lovino screeched, chasing after the brunette.

Antonio stopped abruptly, turning and gathering the angry Italian in his arms. "You want me to shove what where?" He smirked. Lovino stuttered incoherently and pulled away. "C'mon, we haven't done anything in a _long _time!" Antonio whined.

"Three days ago, you stupid bastard," Lovino reminded.

"It feels so long ago!" Antonio wailed, clutching Lovino's left leg.

"Let go of me! _CHIGI_!" Lovino screamed.

* * *

I wanted to annoy you all with a chapter before the wedding. but you all know I love you guys~! In fact, I love you so much that I'll start writing the wedding chapter! by the way, the random turtle bit was to put in the turtles because I forgot about them so I haven't said anything about them. -insert sad face here-

translations:  
ciao-hi  
fratello-brother  
si-yes  
mi dispiace-I'm sorry  
signorina-miss?  
grazie-thank you  
ciao-bye (it has two meanings, like aloha)  
ti amo-I love you  
te amo-I love you [Spanish]

by the way, I've mentioned this before but Antonio and Lovino are already married. So when Antonio said "we both fainted" he was talking about their own wedding.


	15. before the wedding

this is the first chapter of the wedding, right before the actual wedding

* * *

"Fe-…Fel-…FELICIANO!" Lovino shouted. Said wife-to-be froze, whipping around.

"I can't do it! I'm not ready!" He continued to panic. Lovino took hold of his younger brother's face, squishing his cheeks together.

"You can do this, Feliciano. You've been waiting for this day for your whole life, practically. You survived a bullet for this day, for Christ's sake!" Lovino cried.

"F-fwetewo? Yet go off my facesh," Feliciano said, his words slurred by the way Lovino was holding his face.

"_Mi dispiace_," Lovino replied, letting go of the younger Italian's face. Feliciano straightened out his headband, and Lovino helped by fixing the veil attached. Belle poked her head into the room, her green dress shimmering in the light.

"You look lovely, Feli!" She chimed. Jose peeked over her head.

"Nice going, Feli! You look even better than Big Brother Lovino did on his wedding!" Jose praised. Belle flicked the Mexican's nose.

"That wasn't nice," She hissed. Lovino glared at them.

"Go sit down!" He snapped. They frowned and left. Daniela replaced them. "No, oh no, not you!" Lovino cried. Daniela danced up to him and shoved something into his hand.

"Give him your blessing," She whispered before disappearing. Lovino stared down at the pendant, the pendant that was Daniela's family's way of blessing their daughter's when they got married off.

Lovino turned to his nervous brother, then silently draped the necklace around Feliciano's neck. Feliciano gasped. "This is Daniela's-"

"No, it's mine. And now its yours. It's my way of blessing you," Lovino spoke up. Feliciano turned to his older brother, tears in his eyes. "Don't cry, _Fratello_; you'll mess up your make-up," Lovino chuckled. Feliciano hugged Lovino tightly.

"_Grazie tanto, Fratello_!" Feliciano sobbed. Lovino smiled, hugging back.

"Remember, _Fratello_, what _Nonno _said one time: _matrimoni e vescovati sono dal cielo destinati_," Lovino told the bride-to-be. Feliciano nodded thoughtfully.

"Marriages are made in heaven…" Feliciano mumbled. His eyes widened as the wedding march came on. His knees went wobbly, and then his legs turned to spaghetti. Lovino caught him just in time. "_Dio_, I feel sick."

* * *

awww, poor Feli is scared!

translation:  
mi dispiace-I'm sorry  
fratello-brother  
grazie tanto-thank you so much  
Nonno-grandpa (aka Grandpa Rome)  
dio-god


	16. the wedding

sorry about the wait, you guys. I got into a deep depression and a writer's block. By the way, Kyuu=Cuba, Aisura=Iceland, Noru=Norway, Jose=my OC for Mexico, Belle=Belgium, and Lili=Liechtenstein

yay for the actual wedding!

* * *

All of the seats were occupied by the nations that were supposed to be there, save for the first row. That row was reserved for the people in the wedding. On the second row on the left sat, front left to right; Vash, Antonio, Elizabeta, and Jose. The last/third row had Francis, Kyuu, Toris, and Feliks.

On the second row on the right side was, again from left to right; Noru, Aisura, Belle, and Hercules. The last row had Arthur, Alfred, Yao, and Ivan. Up at the front, the Italian judge stood under the wedding archway, her eyes scanning over the wedding vows. One the bride's side of the archway was white lilies, and on the groom's side was the edelweiss.

As the wedding march started, Lili walked down the aisle with a flower basket in her hands. From a necklace around her neck hung the two wedding rings, clinking together cheerily. The nations present chuckled as instead of flowers, Lili tossed bits of uncooked noodles on the aisle around her. When she got to the first row, she took a seat in front of Vash on the first seat to the left.

Gilbert led Matthew down the aisle. He was mumbling under his breath to the blonde, to which Matthew just rolled his eyes. Gilbert looked past Matthew to shoot both Francis and Antonio smirks, and they returned thumbs up. Matthew noticed that and stomped on Gilbert's foot, causing the albino to cringe. Gilbert sat down on the far right, and Matthew took the seat next to him.

Next came Lovino, nervously walking alone down the aisle. He ignored the nations' whispering and got to the front, taking a seat next to Lili, which was in front of Antonio. Antonio leaned forward and kissed Lovino's cheek. "You look beautiful," Antonio whispered.

Last for the wedding march was Ludwig, looking unsure and unconfident. He walked down the aisle, legs shaking. It seemed like the walk to the wedding archway would go on forever, but finally he got to the archway, standing on the judge's right under the edelweiss.

The song shifted over to the bridal march, and the wife-to-be emerged, eyes wide as he held onto Roderich for dear life. Feliciano stumbled down the aisle. Halfway there, Lovino shot him a warning glare. Feliciano stood up straight, forcing his legs to become un-jello-y. At the end of the aisle, Roderich let go of Feliciano and sat next to Lovino, with his wife sitting behind him.

Feliciano stood on the left side of the judge, under the white lilies, and caught Ludwig's staring at his wedding dress. The judge cleared her throat, and Ludwig brought his ice-blue eyes to face Feliciano's golden ones. "Men, women, and men in dresses: we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these two men, and the countries they personify…"

Both Feliciano and Ludwig tuned out the rest, having heard it only a few years ago at Lovino and Antonio's wedding. Feliciano could already hear Lovino sobbing behind him. Ludwig hoped that wasn't Gilbert's snoring behind _him_.

Finally, they came to the vows. "Do you, Ludwig 'Germany', take Feliciano 'Italy Veneziano' Vargas to be your wedded…wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, in economic slumps and in economic booms, through bad political situations and good, through kind bosses and cruel tyrants, to love and to cherish until death and/or the fall of your nation do you part?"

Ludwig took a deep breath. "I do."

"Do you, Feliciano 'Italy Veneziano' Vargas, take Ludwig 'Germany' to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, in economic slumps and in economic booms, through bad political situations and good, through kind bosses and cruel tyrants, to love and to cherish until death and/or the fall of your nation do you part?"

"Ve~, I don't!" Feliciano answered. There were a collected gasps, and Ludwig looked confused. "Just kidding! Of course I do, silly!" Feliciano smiled brightly. Ludwig smiled back.

"I now pronounce you One! You may now-"

"Become One vit' Mo-_ack_!" They all looked over at Yao, who was smiling sheepishly with Ivan by the scarf.

"…kiss the bride." Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feliciano's small waist, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Get some!" Francis shouted, earning a death threat from Vash, who was sitting in front of him.

"Now let's go get awesome and drunk!" Gilbert cheered. Matthew pinched his arm. "Ouch!"

* * *

alrighty then, Matthew is being mean to Gilbert for a reason you'll find out about next chapter. And next chapter is the wedding reception. If you remember from the dress shopping chapter, Feli and Ludwig are having an open bar. nations+alcohol=oh shit. just saying. and the part when Gilbert is walking down the aisle...suspicious, yes? that's why (if you noticed) they were all sitting far away from each other. the same goes with the wedding reception.

translations:  
...I stuck to English this chapter =)

white lily and edelweiss: both Italy and Germany don't have national flowers (which was very frustrating to me) but the family flower for the Medici family (famous Italian family) was the white lily, and the edelweiss is given to national heroes (?) for courage and bravery. *nod nod*

awesome speech and vows were made by me, but inspired by a cosplay wedding between our America and England, in which our Italy was the priest/minster/whatever. Italy made the speech and vows herself, and that's what inspired this and helped this. I DID NOT steal her speech though, I merely got inspired for my own custom speech.


	17. the wedding reception and drunken drama!

Feliciano and Ludwig Vargas have finally tied the knot, and now its time for the wedding reception! Yay!...no yay?

Feliciano: ve~, I got married!

* * *

Ludwig and Feliciano led the guests upstairs and inside. Everyone gathered around the dance floor as the DJ (on the right side of the door) looked for a song. Someone handed Feliciano a microphone.

"Oh _grazie_, I needed that," Feliciano smiled. "Ve~, its traditional for the bride to have the last dance with her father, but as you know, I don't have one of those!" Feliciano laughed. He turned to Lovino and held out his hand. "So I've settled for _Fratello_."

Lovino's eyes went wide as he took Feliciano's hand. Ludwig watched with a small smile as the two men (who were both wearing dresses) danced. Lovino had started crying again, halfway through, and when the song ended he kissed both of his brother's cheeks and joined Antonio's side.

The song changed to a more romantic tune, and Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feliciano's waist. "May I have this first dance?" He smiled mockingly.

"Si, you may," Feliciano kissed Ludwig and they started to dance. Soon the other nations started to dance with their significant others. Francis stole Belle away from Jose, to his disappointment, so he stood next to Kyuu, who also didn't have a date. Lili giggled as her big brother spun her around.

Gilbert danced Matthew over next to Francis. "Oi, Francis, is everything-hey, Mattie!" Gilbert cried as Matthew dragged him away. Francis pouted.

After the song, everyone sat down at their assigned table/seat. Ludwig and Feliciano shared a quick kiss and then they stood in the middle of the dance floor, waiting for everyone to calm down. "Gilbert wanted to read his speech first," Ludwig rolled his eyes. "So here he is." Gilbert strutted up and took the microphone.

"Alright, so this isn't going to be mushy cutesy shit, but it'll still be awesome! I know you both are sad that you aren't marrying the awesome me, but I don't _do_ marriage!" Gilbert started. Matthew's fists clenched and he glared up at the albino. "The awesome me fought, conquered, and resisted things like _this_! But I watched Roma fall in love with a cute little Italian. And then, in war, I watched my love-struck little brother die…"

"Later on I found Ludwig; smart, strong, and strict. I then watched on as he, too, fell in love with Feliciano. And now I stand before the lovebirds, gracing you two with my awesomeness, on your wedding day! Damn! Needless to say, Ludwig; I'm proud of you," everyone clapped as Gilbert sat down. He mumbled something to Matthew.

"That's IT!" Matthew screamed, stomping out. Gilbert stood.

"Hey, Mattie, I'm sorry!" He shouted, chasing after the small Canadian.

"What was that about?" someone muttered.

"Matthew wants to get married, but Gilbert doesn't. It's put Matthew in a pretty bad mood." Feliciano glanced over at Ludwig as the blonde rolled his eyes. Lovino got up, stomping over to the microphone.

"While Gilbert and Matthew are out there somewhere, yelling and fighting and then possibly getting it on, I will make my own speech," Lovino took a deep breath.

"From the moment my brother was born, I knew he was going to make someone very happy later on in his life. Never did I think it would be a man, let alone a German man, but that's not the point! I will admit, Ludwig, I hated you. And I'm not saying it changed, remember that, but I do wish you two happiness. And remember this, you Potato: I may be in an outfit that is degrading my manly dignity by the second, but I will kick your ass if you hurt Feliciano. Capisce?" Lovino smiled softly at the two and set down the microphone. For a moment, everyone was silent.

"LET'S GO DRINK!" Jose suddenly cried. Feliciano giggled, shaking his head and motioning for the waiters to bring out the pasta (Ludwig also got wurst with his) and wine. Matthew came back, still looking quite angry, following shortly after by Gilbert, who was holding one hand to his stomach and the other on his cheek.

The food went by fast, and soon the DJ had turned on some more party-like music. Gilbert, Jose, Ivan, and Ludwig all ran over to the bar. Gilbert and Ludwig both got beers, Jose got rum, and Ivan stole the whole bottle of vodka. Other nations filed over to the bar, getting drinks, and moving over to the dance floor.

"Arty, put the rum down. Now!" Alfred ordered. Arthur glared up at the American. "Shit. That's your second drink, isn't it?"

"Third, so ha!" Arthur stuck out his tongue, drinking the rum before Alfred could steal it back.

"Amerique, you aren't drinking?" Francis quizzed, taking a sip of his wine. Alfred shook his head.

"Nah, I don't like what it does to me," He smiled apologetically.

"Liet, this vodka is, like, amazing!" Feliks smiled big. Toris sighed. Elizabeta and Roderich sipped their wine and watched everyone else dance. Gilbert practically skipped up.

"Lizzy, aren't you gonna have some beer?" He asked, holding out a full beer. Elizabeta glared at him.

"No, I'm not."

"Pussy~!" Elizabeta stood up quickly, snatching the beer from Gilbert and downing it. "Damn!" Gilbert smiled. Elizabeta swayed and sat down just as quickly.

Francis was dancing with Belle again, admiring the blonde girl and her tight green dress. He danced over to Gilbert and Matthew. "Hey, let's grab Antonio and do it now," He whispered. Matthew was drinking whiskey and didn't notice as he was danced over to Antonio and Lovino.

"Absolutely not," Lovino glared. Antonio shrugged.

"He found out, guys. It's not gonna happen," he added.

"Do what?" Matthew asked. Lovino pulled the Canadian towards him, whispering in his ear. Matthew quickly turned and slapped Gilbert across the face. "Just because you don't want to marry me, doesn't mean you have to ruin your brother's marriage!" Matthew screamed, running off.

"You'd think he's pregnant," Gilbert scoffed. Francis shot him a look.

"You did _what_ to my Mathieu?"

* * *

Ivan finished his fifth bottle of vodka, stumbling to his feet. "Yao-Yao, let us dance," He slurred. Yao jumped to his feet to support the tall Russian and he tipped over.

"Aiyaa! Ivan, you shouldn't drink so much, aru!"

Noru grabbed the vodka out of Aisura's hand. Aisura whined, making grabby hands at him. "This is your fourth drink, Aisura."

"So~? Its good!" Aisura giggled. Noru handed the vodka to Feliks, who laughed at Toris and drank it. Noru came over to his Icelandic lover, hauling him to his feet. Aisura planted a messy kiss on the Norwegian's lips. Noru gaped down at the violet-eyed man. Aisura started to pull off his dress. Quickly, Noru picked him up and carried him out.

Kiku watched Hercules drink his ouzo. Hercules noticed. "It's very strong, Kiku-chan. Do you want to try it?" He asked. Kiku blushed.

"I-I suppose I could try, Hercules-kun," he mumbled. Hercules drained the glass, coming over and pressing his lips to the smaller man's. When he pulled away, Kiku had gotten a good taste. "W-wow."

* * *

Kyuu was staring into his Cuban rum, ever-so-often glancing up at the pretty blonde in the red dress with his back bare. Kyuu glared at the albino who took his boyfriend for granted. Matthew downed his whiskey in one gulp, batting away Alfred's hand as the American checked if he was alright. "Why wouldn't I be alright, eh?" He quizzed.

Kyuu finished his rum and stood up, coming over to Matthew and kissing his hand. Matthew blushed. "May I have this dance?" He asked. Matthew glanced at Gilbert, trying to be a dance floor ninja and steal Ludwig's beer as the younger German danced with Feliciano.

"I-I don't-hey!" Matthew struggled in Kyuu's embrace as the Cuban instead dragged him outside. Matthew looked over desperately at where Gilbert stood, laughing. The walls were also windows, so he could see inside. Gilbert didn't notice them.

"Mattie, I've always loved you," Kyuu purred. Matthew froze, looking up at him. "Gilbert doesn't deserve an angel like you," Kyuu leaned forward and stole a kiss from the Canadian. Matthew pulled away quickly, gasping.

"Kyuu, I don't feel the same way. You're my friend, nothing more," Matthew explained.

"Why are you reasonable ever when you're drunk?" Kyuu inquired, trying to kiss him again.

"Stop!" Matthew thrashed around, trying to get the Cuban to let him go.

Gilbert noticed the struggling, running outside. "Hey, get your hands off him!" Gilbert shouted, shoving Kyuu and hugging Matthew tightly. Matthew cried into the albino's shirt. Gilbert took his coat off, draping it over Matthew's shoulders.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry," Matthew stuttered. Gilbert shook his head, gently kissing the Canadian. Alfred ran out.

"What happened?" Alfred demanded, noticing Matthew's tears.

"Kyuu practically raped him," Gilbert sneered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Feliks was molesting Toris. And though the Lithuanian would never say it out loud, he was enjoying it. "A-ah, Feliks!" Toris moaned. Feliks sat up, smiling drunkenly. "Feliks, maybe I shouldn't…I mean, you're-" Toris watched as the green-eyed blonde drained a vodka bottle. "…drunk."

Alfred chased after Arthur. Arthur giggled, dropping his rum and running into the dance floor. Alfred weaved through the dancing couples, eyes on his drunken lover twirling around in his red dress. Alfred had almost caught him when Arthur ran into Francis. The drunk-as-hell Frenchman pulled the equally-as-drunk Brit forward and kissed him passionately.

Alfred felt his heart shatter. He turned and stole Hercules' drink, gulping it down. Alfred swayed a bit and then staggered up to the bar, ordering, "The strongest thing you have."

Lovino watched in amusement as Alfred downed his drink, obviously very drunk (he must not drink a lot), got to his feet, pulled Arthur away from Francis, punched Francis, and dragged Arthur away.

Shortly after, Jose ran up to Lovino, looking like he'd been murdered by his future self and then revived by a magical bunny (what now? Lovino didn't know anymore; he was pretty drunk himself). "Lovino, Arthur and my brother are having sex in the bathroom!"

"Saw that coming," Lovino chuckled. Jose gave him a glare and stomped off. Matthew staggered up.

"Hey thar, sailor! Wanna jump in my box and eat some chicken?" Matthew asked, a goofy smile on his face. Both burst into drunken giggles.

"Worst pick-up line eva!" Lovino exclaimed, falling out of his chair. Matthew fell down after, laying on top of Lovino. They stared into each other's eyes before Matthew leaned forward and licked Lovino's cheek. They started up their giggles again.

"Hey, you know where Gillie is?" Matthew asked suddenly.

"Nah! You know where Tonio is?" Lovino asked.

"Pfft, no!" Both sat up quickly. "Where's Francis?"

"Hey sexies!" Gilbert shouted from on top of the bar. Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis all had there shirts off and their pants unbuttoned.

"I'd tap that," Lovino mumbled to Matthew.

"I hope you don't mean Gilbert."

"Tch, of course not."

"Good." Antonio took off his pants. "Hot damn, he's got one nice ass!" Matthew cried.

"Watch it, Williams."

* * *

Vash had safely blocked Lili's line of vision from the stripping Bad Touch Trio. Lili swore to herself, trying to peek under Vash's arm. She looked up and noticed Vash was staring at Francis, drooling. "Hypocrite," She grumbled.

* * *

The nations who have gone home are as follows: Yao took Ivan home, Noru took Aisura home, Kyuu drove home (never drink and drive, kids!), Jose and Belle went home right before the Bad Touch Trio stripped.

I almost put in some drunken CanadaxRomano, but decided on Canada licking Romano instead. and then I hinted to FranceSwitz...

btw, DAT ASS!


	18. cutting the wedding cake

last wedding scene. thank god, I want to get this wedding over with! this story is going to end soon in a cliffhanger, but I am planning a sequel so don't you worry your little booties off!

* * *

"Ve~, its time to cut the cake!" Feliciano called. Everyone gathered around the cake, admiring it. The cake was a round, four-layered cake with two chibis reaching for each other and trying to kiss each other on top of it.

"The cake looks very lovely, aru," Yao commented.

"Ours was better," Ivan smirked. Yao gave him a warning look.

"Good job with the wedding topper, Feli-san," Kiku smiled softly while fixing his very short green and black dress.

"Ve, actually Lovino designed the wedding topper!" Feliciano replied. Lovino blushed as everyone clapped for him.

"Yeah, yeah, just cut the cake!" He snapped, turning his red face away from everyone. Feliciano cut a small piece from the cake, taking a piece with his fork and holding it out for Ludwig.

"Aw, such a nice wife," Ludwig teased. Feliciano raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"Nice, you say?" He asked innocently, taking the plate with the rest of the cake and pushing it into Ludwig's face. Ludwig blinked as Feliciano giggled.

"Nice one, Feli!" Gilbert called. Ludwig leaned forward and pressed his lips to Feliciano's, getting the cake onto the younger Italian's face as well. Feliciano pulled away, taking a napkin and cleaning off his and Ludwig's face.

"I'll cut the rest, lovebirds," Matthew smirked, taking the knife from Feliciano. Ludwig stole the golden-eyed bride away then, safely under the cover of Matthew handing out slices of cake to everyone.

"Come now, my pretty little Italian; let's get out of here," Ludwig smiled sweetly.

"Si, that's a lovely idea. Might we have an enjoyable wedding night, ve?" Feliciano asked lightly, taking Ludwig's hand in his.

"Of course. Did you think we were going home to sleep?" Ludwig questioned. "Besides, I could never leave you be when you're wearing that dress."

Feliciano giggled, following Ludwig to his car. Absently, he toyed with his wedding ring. To think, this little ring symbolised that his whole being; mind, body, and soul, all belonged to one person, and they to him. Just one little golden band around the left ring finger with a pretty diamond on it can mean so much

"Feli, are you alright?" Feliciano looked up, startled out of his thoughts. He reached up and ran his fingers through the German's blonde, slicked back hair.

"Better than ever," He said softly, watching his handsome husband lovingly.

* * *

and then they went home and had sexy time. very very sexy time, but I'm embarressed with sex scenes so I can't write those without dying of embarressment. Not that I haven't read them, but writing them is totally different!

god, finally they are married! and think, eighteen chapters just to get to this fucking wedding! lol but people have enjoyed this story, and I'm imensely grateful for all the support. also, everyone pretty much sobered up by this time. I mean, they are still drunk but they are okay. Excpet for some, like Arthur, Alfred, Poland, and Noru and drunk Aisura have left. Kyuu left after he got caught trying to rape Matthew. Ivan is, like, magical so he sobered up. Romano and Matthew sobered up too.

I designed everyone's dresses (the ones who were wearing dresses, I mean) but I barely described them D= oh, and I made three different cakes for them to have, and then let people I knew vote for them. the cake descibed here is the one they chose. I had this single-layer cake with the Italian flag and the German flag in the white and it said on the green "Ita" on the red "lia" and then vertically on the German flag part was "Deutschland" and I was in love with the design but nobody liked it. D=


	19. plots and secrets

I'm sorry, foxyaoi123, I tried really hard but it just...failed.

this chapter may not be liked by all of you because of a "secret" that is revealed at the end. I'm sorry, i really am.

last chapter, but there will be a sequel. most likely.

* * *

Orlando put his marijuania blunt into his mouth, shifting through the pictures of young women. "It's not a lolita complex, and I'm not a pedophile...and she looks underage," Orlando dropped the picture onto the table and grabbed one of a little grumpy Italian. He knew that face...

"Lovino Va-...Carriedo, what a surprise..." Orlando chuckled, kissing the picture lightly. Lovino had to be with that...that...erg, Antonio! He had taken Belle from him, and now he had stolen Lovino too. Damn it.

Belle started to walk out, seeing her brother and quickly hiding behind the wall before he could see her. He hadn't. "Antonio, Lovino will be mine if I have to break you two up myself," He growled deep in his throat.

Belle let her short blonde hair fall over her eyes. Antonio, her former guardian, and Lovino, the little child who had a crush on her when they were both under Antonio's care, had grown up and fell in love and even gotten married! And now she was overhearing her brother saying he wanted to break up the happy couple...

What's a girl to do? She slinked away to find reception for her cell phone. Hoping Jose had his damn phone on him.

* * *

Lovino slumped upon the kitchen counter, his eyes fluttering to a close. "Lovi!" The Italian sat up quickly, glaring at his oblivious husband. "I got you a yummy tomato!"

Lovino snatched it from the Spaniard, biting into it. As he chewed, the amber-eyed man's expression changed dramatically. "Tonio, I-I'm sorry," Lovino sniffled.

"Why are you sorry?" Antonio quizzed, a small smile tugging at his lips. That smile instantly disappeared when Lovino burst into tears. "L-Lovi, it's okay!"

"ITS NOT!" Lovino screamed, throwing the tomato down. "I don't know what's wrong with me! One minute I'm fine, the next I-" the rest of the rant was just pointless blubbering.

"Calm down, Lovi," Antonio smiled, lightly hitting Lovino's chest. He watched the confused and pained expression on Lovino's face.

"OUCH!" Lovino kicked Antonio in the shin and stomped away, holding his chest tightly. Antonio held his leg in pain and watched the Italian leave.

* * *

Jose fumbled for his phone as it started to vibrate. His ringtones were kind of embarressing.

"_Lonely nights, without my Belgian princess~! Wishing on a star for my Belgian princess~! Oh, how I lo_-" Jose answered his phone, blushing.

"Belle? Hola, how ar-what?" Jose jumped to his feet. "Are you sure? Positive? We can't let him do that to Papa!...good idea, Belle. Si, I will. Adios," Jose hung up and turned around. The two citizens he had been conversing with were giving him raised eyebrows and smirks.

"Eh, she's a friend, I swear," He chuckled nervously, darting off.

* * *

Orlando had it all figured out. He would take Lovino to a restraunt and then text Antonio using Matthew's phone (he had stolen it when they were smoking marijuania together) saying that Lovino had asked Orlando on a date.

It had been about a week since Orlando first decided to break up his darling Italian and that asshole Antonio. Things were coming along quite nice, he had to admit.

Orlando checked how he looked in the mirror. Casual, but nice. His eyes rested upon the scar on his forehead and he scowled at it for a good few minutes. It didn't matter, he finally decided. Lovino won't care about the scar; he will love Orlando no matter what.

* * *

Far away, Matthew was searching for his phone. "Gil, you haven't seen my phone, have you?" he asked. Gilbert frowned.

"Not since your pot party with Orlando. By the way, it was so unawesome for him to touch you there," Gilbert frowned. Matthew rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. Gilbert grabbed him from behind, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. "I'm serious. Every part of your body belongs to me only," Gilbert added.

"Not yet, it doesn't," Matthew retorted. Gilbert brought the Canadian's left hand up to his lips, kissing the diamond on his ring finger.

"But soon," He purred. Matthew smiled softly at him, stealing his lips for a mere second.

* * *

Lovino heaved up his lunch in the toilet. It hadn't tasted as delicious coming up as it did going down, that was for sure. Lovino held his hand to his mouth and felt tears prick his eyes. He didn't understand! One minute he was terribly hungry and now he was barfing up the food Antonio made for him!

"Lovi, maybe you are sick. You have been going to the bathroom more often, too. And your sore chest!" Antonio called through the bathroom door.

"I suppose you're right," Lovino replied, flushing the toilet and moving to the sink to brush his teeth.

"Oh, and the mood swings!" Lovino's head turned sharply to the door.

"What do you mean, mood swings?" He demanded, though the toothpaste screwed up what would have been an ominious question.

"N-nothing!" Lovino washed out his mouth and sat on the floor of the bathroom.

"I just don't understand. It was happening yesterday too. I barf in the morning, stuff my face throughout the day, go to bed crying, and then it repeats." A sudden nausiating thought hit Lovino then. He got to his feet, legs shaking, and stumbled out of the bathroom, grabbing a pair of shoes and his car keys.

"I-I have to go somewhere," Lovino mumbled.

"Lovi, mi tomate, you are sick. What if I come with you and-" Antonio started.

"No! Don't follow me, Idiota," Lovino snapped.

"But mi amor-" Antonio started to protest.

"Ti avverto, Antonio!" Lovino slammed the front door as loud as he could. Antonio sighed, then heard the door creak open again. "Tonio? Ti amo."

"Te amo, Lovino," Antonio chuckled.

* * *

"Oi! Belle!" Belle shushed Jose and then smiled at him. "Mattie, my hermanos, called me on his boyfriend's phone to ask if I had his phone. He suspected Orlando took it," Jose explained.

"That's probably how he will tell Antonio that Lovino is 'cheating' without it seeming strange. Come on, let's go to the resturaunt. We'll head them off," Belle suggested.

"Si, great idea, linda chica!" Jose praised. Belle raised an eyebrow at him. "I-I mean-"

* * *

Orlando smirked as he saw Lovino's car in front of a random store. He leaned against it, jumping back when the alarm went off. Lovino ran out, glaring at the person before noticing it was Orlando.

"Oh? Orlando, what are you doing here?" Lovino asked.

"Come to lunch with me," Orlando stated. Lovino sighed

"I'm not in the mood. I-I...oh, well, I guess. I'm pretty hungry," The Italian sighed.

They walked to a nearby resturaunt, where two suspicious people walked in first, hiding behind a waiter. Lovino shrugged, following the blonde Dutchman to a table.

"So how have you been?" Orlando asked. Lovino shrugged again, putting a hand on his stomach.

"I'm sick," He admitted. Orlando raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Did Antonio give it to you?" He asked. Lovino hid his face behind the menu.

"Kind of." Orlando pulled out Matthew's phone, realizing there was a text on it. "_its matt, im gonna rip off ur dick_." That wasn't ominious at all. Orlando texted Antonio. "_hey its matt. i herd lovino ask orlando on a date. they are at that italian resturaunt by the park. arent u 2 married_?" He smirked. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Orlando lied.

* * *

Jose nudged Belle, pointed at an angry Spaniard stomping towards the resturaunt they were in. Belle nodded, and the two snuck up on the table. "Hey! Sorry, Jose made us late!" Belle laughed, taking a seat in between Orlando and Lovino.

"Um...yeah," Orlando glared at them.

"Belle; Jose! Its nice to see you!" Lovino laughed. Antonio burst into the resturaunt. He stared at the four for a few minutes.

"That's not a date," He frowned.

"Date?" Lovino asked, his own lips turning down into a frown.

"Si, I got a text from...uh...Matthew, saying that you asked Orlando on a date," Antonio explained.

"Really? Matt told me today that his phone was stolen," Jose explained innocently. Belle gave him a praising pat on his upper thigh, causing his cheeks to go red.

"Orlando...?" Lovino turned to the Dutchman.

"I'm confused..." Orlando lied. Just then, another helper stormed in. Three more, actually.

"The hero has arrived to help!" Alfred announced. Matthew pushed him out of the way. "Hey..."

"Give me my fucking cell phone!" He demanded. Gilbert glared daggers at the blonde. Orlando reluctantly gave up the phone.

"What's going on?" Antonio asked.

"Orlando wanted to break you two up. He wanted Lovino for himself," Belle added smugly.

"You little bitch," Orlando growled.

"Don't you dare call her a bitch!" Jose shouted, jumping to his feet. Belle smiled at him.

"What makes you think that Lovi wanted to be with you?" Antonio demanded. Orlando backed up from them.

"Antonio is the only man I'd bear a child too!" Lovino shouted. Everyone froze, slowly turning to him. His face went red. "Yeah, so I'm pregnant! Fuck off!" He snapped.

Belle shrieked in happiness, hugging Lovino tightly. Matthew ran up too, and both plauged the Italian with questions.

* * *

Orlando took that moment to escape. "The Hero will get him!" Alfred proclaimed, running off. Antonio picked up his conquistador battle axe.

"I'll help," He growled, storming off.

"Tonio didn't even react," Lovino sniffled, tears welling in his eyes.

"Aw, don't worry, Big Brother!" Jose smiled.

Antonio suddenly ran back into the resturaunt. "Your pregnant?" He screamed. Lovino nodded. They watched as he swayed...left, right, left...and then passed out.

"Idiota," Lovino scoffed.

* * *

yes, Mpreg! I loved Mpreg! and I'm actually doing research! Lovino is five weeks pregnant at the moment. the sequel will be week-by-week of Lovino's pregnancy, with some fun times squashed in. review with how you like the idea of a sequel, and also how you liked (or hated, most likely) this chapter.

NETHERLANDS! I dont hate him, no, it was a request from foxyaoi123 that Netherlands tries to break them up.

im tired. niiiiight!


End file.
